


Mastermind

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Light Side Sith Warrior, M/M, My Sith Warrior really hates the direction of the Empire, POV First Person, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Onslaught, Sith Warrior is chaotic good, but not everyone knows about it, even if that is a chaotic way to do it, he could manipulate everyone he wanted into universal peace, if only he had the Geass like Lelouch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the events on Corellia and the destruction of the Meridian Complex, the Wrath plots the downfall of the Empire.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior
Kudos: 8





	Mastermind

Things between me and Theron have been a little tense since the Empire's assault on Corellia and the Meridian Complex. But even before that, it started when I chose to side with the Empire following the events at Nathema. Lana certainly welcomed the change but Theron was much less receptive to the idea. A part of me is regretting that I didn't divulge my plans with him from the beginning, but I wonder if it would truly improve his trust in me despite the costly results it had.

It was too easy now to wear the mask and play the role of the steadfast and devoted Empire's Wrath. The mask always greeted me like an old friend, but it always became harder now to try and separate those two identities with the real person. Playing the strong but devoted fool always grated my nerves, but the act went over so well with Acina and the Dark Council that it provided the best cover. No one pays any heed to the mindless brute, and it was what I needed to set things in motion.

The most dangerous moment is when a foe is getting drunk on the high of their successes. Much of the Empire is celebrating their victory over the Republic, making them vulnerable to infiltration. I may not be as skilled of a spymaster as Lana or Theron, but I had a clear vision of how I will play the pieces.

The decision to integrate my Alliance with the Empire was not one taken lightly, but given the fact that my recent actions in Corellia might have already soured my relations amongst the Jedi and Republic soldiers in my rank, I had little advantage should I remain an independent faction. I would lose more soldiers by remaining independent because the devoted few would have defected back to the Republic, and I would have no support to feed from if the remaining Imperial troops suffer losses in number as well. And had I chosen to remain independent, we would have had no financial support to back our operations.

It was the only decision that would let us move forward. But I regret that it came at the cost of thousands of innocent civilian lives. Imperial or Republic, I can no longer ignore the consequences of the Empire's imperialistic ambitions on the galaxy. Had I remained independent, I wouldn't have had a base to work from. But by deceiving them into thinking I was still loyal to a blind fault, even if it grated me, I could start feeding off the Empire like a parasite.

I fully planned on integrating the Alliance so well with the new Empire that it either forced them to become entirely dependent on the Alliance, or it gave us the foothold to usurp their position as the apex predator of the galaxy.

An empire that is toppled by outside forces eventually rebuilds again. But an empire that crumbles from within never rises again. The Empire has had enough of its period of strength and this meaningless insistence on war must end. If no one finds a way to stop this ancient blood feud between the Republic and the Empire, then the cycle of history will repeat along with the death toll of innocent lives.

After facing down Valkorion, the most noteworthy foe of our time, nothing in this galaxy is worthy of my fear. Nothing in this galaxy has power over me and the ones I protect under my name. The Empire will not touch one ounce of my Alliance. And it will not touch a hair on Theron's head. Acina can sit on that throne for as long as she wants, but her vision is lacking, her willpower is lacking. No one else in this galaxy has the willpower to make the hard decisions.

No one else in the galaxy has the insurmountable willpower necessary to eviscerate the rigid cycle that this galaxy has endured for several millenia.

Jedi. Sith.

Their war with each other is about to end.

It may take decades. It may take lifetimes.

But I am inevitable.

The old ways of the Empire will perish and a new age will dawn under my legacy.

An new Empire, comprised of rational leadership and founded by fierceless loyalty, a vision Darth Marr once shared. Sith and Imperials working as equals. Driven by ambition and passion, but tempered by devotion and loyalty to fellow people. To know of service to fellow man and woman, and to relish and find satisfaction in it. Bound by loyalty like one is to cherished family, where pure selfish gain at the expense of others is severely punished.

This is my vision of the true Empire.

* * *

Theron entered my quarters at half past one in the morning, shuffling along like a stunned rakghoul. I looked over at him from where I sat on the couch, frowning in concern. His eyes were bloodshot and his face looked haggard. He instantly saw me and he flinched, eyes widening as if he just realized what was happening. His shoulders drooped and he looked down, staring a hole at the ground. I put away the datapad I was working on, stood up, and walked towards him.

"You never stayed up this late," Theron whispered as I approached.

I hook my fingers beneath his chin and tilt his head upwards until we met eye to eye. I saw his eyes widening and it was difficult not to take it personally when I saw him scrambling madly to hide away his owm vulnerability. I felt some of that old anger sparking back to life but I constricted it viciously. It wasn't the time to let old hurts come to play. I leaned my forehead against his, trying my best to give him a reassuring smile as I let my hand wander to the back of his head.

I sensed a flash of surprise from him, followed by a prick of shame and fatigue. He looks down again, and this time I am concerned.

"I waited for you," I whispered, leaning in and gently kissing the side of his head. I felt him shuddering. "And besides, we both had a lot to think about."

"Yeah, that's putting it mildly," Theron replied and I heard his voice cracking. He inhaled shakily. "I still can't stop thinking about Corellia."

The mention of Corellia sent spiking pain across my chest. I swallowed hard and shut eyes, and all I could recall was the violent explosion of his temper and the furious blazing intensity in his eyes as I returned from the chambers of the Dark Council on Vaiken Spacedock. A part of me back then ached desperately to let him in on what I was planning. A part of it still ached tonight, but my paranoia is at an all time high. I cannot tell him right now. There could be eyes and ears we don't know about.

However, I can no longer pretend that matters are as straightforward as they seem.

I exhaled shakily, and it was enough to catch Theron's attention. I felt a flash of pride for him when he lifted his eyes and observed me.

"I'm sorry for involving the deaths of thousands," I whispered back at him. I saw the spark of that anger again, and it was hard not to feel hurt at that, but I understood why he felt that way. "But trust me when I say that I had no choice."

He looked away, frowning. "You had a choice. A chance to save them. You always have a choice."

I want to tell him. But I feel some part of me hesitating.

"I have something to tell you," I whispered. He looks up sharply. I swallowed hard and his eyes tracked the motion of my throat. "But I cannot do it here. I will tell you everything in the morning. Until then, I just ask you to trust me."

I looked at him imploringly. "Will you trust me?"

Theron blinked, before exhaling sharply. "Okay. I trust you."

I smiled down at him and leaned in to kiss him gently. I sensed his surprise and he grunted as our lips met in a tender greeting. He shuts his eyes after a while and gives into it. I break away and gently kissed the side of his neck, smirking as I felt his pulse skipping a beat and his breath hitching. I leaned back and gazed down at him. He blinks rapidly and looks away from me, cheeks flushing with heat. He tucks his chin towards his chest after that, and I brush my thumb over his cheeks. He blushes so beautifully it hurts to see how astounding he looks.

Theron, my shy Republic spy. My lionheart, my brave knight. My one true mate. I would give him the entire universe if he only expressed that desire to me. I would give him planets and nations in his name, if only he asked from me. I would dedicate an entire civilization for him, if he only asked. I am one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. I would give him anything and do anything for him, if he only asked.

Nothing he desires is beyond my ability to give.

"You have no idea how much power you have over me, Theron," I leaned in, whispering into his ear. I felt him shivering and leaning closer to me. "I will give you nations, worlds, and civilizations. All of these I will give under your name, if only you asked. I will give you anything your heart desires, love. Anything. _Everything_. All you need to do, is ask."

He shivers. "Why? Why would - why would you do that?" he rasped.

"Because you are my mate, and you deserve the best I can give."


End file.
